


Of Love and Skating

by sadisticsunshine94



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Ice-Skating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, VictUuri, idk what to tag, katsudon, princes au, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsunshine94/pseuds/sadisticsunshine94
Summary: Falling in love with someone isn't something one can avoid easily. It just sort of happens before you have any say in it. Viktor Nikiforov was a prince, so following the natural order of the world and fairy-tales, he was supposed to fall in love with a princess. There's just one tiny problem...He doesn't want to marry a princess.





	1. First Meetings (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first multi-chaptered fic for the YOI fandom, I hope that you enjoy and will join me for the journey that this fic will take!
> 
> I was prompted by Shiranai Atsune on (FF.net) with Prince/Princess relationship. Cinderella was the first thing that popped into my head after seeing this prompt, so I started writing a plot outline along a Cinderella kind of theme but then ideas sprouted forth and it turned into what it is now. I really hope that I've done this some justice you know? It's actually quite fun to write. So, if you squint, you may see connections to Cinderella as it very much inspired this fic. I currently have absolutely no idea how long this fic will be, so I'm just going to go with it. Also, I have no clue as to how often I will update at this moment in time, as I'm just about to head back to university in about a week. But I will update when ever I can.

Viktor had a secret A very big secret.

One that could get him in big trouble. It could even cost him his life if he wasn’t careful. He could not tell his uncle, Yakov. Not if he wanted to be exiled or imprisoned indefinitely. He also had to maintain his false persona for all the land – he was the prince after all. People looked up to him as an example and if they found out, who knew what the reaction would be.

You might have guessed.

_I’m gay._

No question about it. Viktor started to come to terms with his sexuality when he started crushing on his only friend Christophe back when he was a teen. Soon after acknowledging this, he knew that it was not good. As a member of the royal family, he was expected to marry a woman and have children with her to continue the royal bloodline. Only children of his ‘wife’ would be legitimate heirs to the throne according to the laws of the land that were set years in the past.

But what if he didn’t want that? A wife that is.

Viktor was growing up in an age where the perspective of people on certain issues were starting to change. Women were protesting everywhere, wanting an equal place in the world alongside men. So, why should the law state who you can and cannot love? If you fall in love, it’s meant to be right? Well, that’s what all the romantic fairy-tale’s say where the princess and prince fall in love. Or are we supposed to hide who we really are just to follow social norms? Fairy-tales are about heterosexual couples after all.

Viktor didn’t want to hide his true self.

He wanted to fall in love with a man. He wanted to able to openly love whoever he wanted and share his treasured relationship with the world. Even if it came with consequence. But being the prince stopped him though.

How would his people feel as he ‘rebels’ against the laws by openly expressing who he truly is? He didn’t even have any clue on Yakov's position on any sexuality that wasn't the 'norm'. And Viktor felt a duty to make Yakov proud of him. The man didn't have to take him in after his parents died, but he did. 

So far, he had managed to hide his sexuality from the world for twelve years. Surely, he could survive a few more… Right? It had been easy enough. He just avoided any relationships that went any deeper than a friendship. 

Unfortunately, Viktor didn't realise how difficult this was about to become. 

* * *

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Enter." Said a gruff voice. 

Viktor hesitated in opening the door. He knew exactly what was about to be discussed. 

"Ah, Vitya. I was wondering when you would get here."

"Hello uncle." Viktor sat in the chair that Yakov gestured too. "What did you want to discuss?" 

"You're turning twenty-eight this year. I think it is time that you get married." Viktor's eyes widened. "You should have been married a few years ago, but I let it go in the hopes that you would find a desirable lady yourself. But alas, I think it is time that I should coordinate an arranged marriage for you." 

It took all of Viktor's self-control not to scream out in frustration. "But Yakov..." 

"No Vitya. It is time. I need to make sure that our line will carry on, which means you need a wife, and an heir." 

How could he buy himself more time? "Uncle, I... I may have my eye on someone."  _Why did I say that?!_

Yakov raised an eyebrow. "Is this lady a noble?" 

"I'm not sure uncle. I didn't really know hi- her that well." Viktor’s insides flipped. He prayed that Yakov would not pick up on his almost slip up.

"Well, Vitya, you should get to know her. But, if she isn't a perspective wife for you, I will contact some other families and arrange something for you. You have until the end of the month." Yakov observed Viktor carefully. He wondered what he was thinking – he didn’t look particularly thrilled about this at all. But surely Viktor knew that he would have to marry eventually?

Three weeks. To find a wife. "What... what if she isn't a noble?" 

"Well Vitya, if you fall in love, I think I can make an exception, depending on who they are of course. We can't have criminals in the royal line. But if she comes from a respected family of any status, then you may be able to marry her."

 _What about it if was a man?_  "Yes, uncle."

"You are dismissed." 

Viktor didn't hesitate in getting up and moving towards the door. He had no idea what he was going to do now. 

Yakov knew something was up with Viktor. He just didn't know what it was. Just before Viktor disappeared out the door, he called out to him. "Viktor." 

Viktor didn't turn around. "Yes uncle?" 

"You can come and talk to me about anything that is on your mind. You know that right?" Viktor turned his head. "I may be the king, but I am also family. And family always comes first."

"Of course." He left. 

Yakov sighed. If only he knew what Viktor was thinking...

* * *

Viktor sat in his chambers that evening thinking over what he had to do. Somehow in the next three weeks, he had to find a wife or he would be paired off with some distant cousin probably. He shivered at the thought. 

He didn't exactly lie when he said he had his eye on someone. It's just that it was a man. And maybe tonight will finally be the night that he actually talked to him. Yakov did technically say to get to know them first, right?

You see, Viktor had been sneaking out during the night. He really hated being confined to the palace all day every day, unless he was out on patrol or something. So, after enlisting the help of his only friend and now bodyguard, Christophe, he leaves the palace for a few hours after dinner almost every day. 

"Don't be too long this time Viktor," Christophe said, handing the prince his coat, "and be careful."

Viktor rolled his eyes. "I know the drill." 

What he'd usually do was make his way around town, speaking to wandering citizens and maybe enjoying an evening snack with them before heading down to the ice rink run by Takeshi Nishigori and his wife. They had offered him after hours practice on their outdoor rink because he was the prince after all. And they had kindly agreed not to mention his whereabouts to anyone. 

But recently, the prince had taken to watching this man dance on the ice before him. He looked absolutely stunning on the ice with his jumps and step sequences. Tonight, was no exception. Viktor had even showed up earlier than normal to watch. He had it in his mind that he was finally going to say something. 

The man skated around with someone who must have been his dear friend. Both were pretty good on the ice - their jumps were getting better and better every day. Laughter rang out when the slightly darker skinned man fell on the ice. Viktor couldn't help but smile. 

"Your turn!" 

The man that Viktor couldn't take his eyes off lined up for a jump. He started off, spun around and around, and fell awkwardly on his hip. Viktor's jaw dropped. Wow. 

"OH MY GOD!" The man’s friend shouted. "YOU NAILED THAT!" The pair embraced and Viktor cheered silently. The man got back up, laughing and seemingly ready to try again. Viktor watched as he took off. 

One. Two. Three. Four. Slight wobble. 

Viktor's jaw dropped. The man he was slowly and surely falling in love with had just landed his favourite jump - the quad flip. The prince knew that he just HAD to say something now. He stood up with determination and headed over to the skate hiring area. He smiled to himself as he heard the two boys cheering on the ice. 

"Good evening Mr Viktor," Takeshi greeted. He handed the prince his personal pair of skates. Viktor heard the two men heading off the ice behind him. 

"Good evening and thank you." Viktor smiled warmly. 

The prince finally saw his opportunity. As casually as possible, he approached the pair who were now taking off their skates. 

He cleared his throat. The pair turned to stare at him. 

"Uh- hi, I... I just wanted to say what an amazing jump that was. I just caught it on my way in."  _Probably not the best idea to mention I've been watching him for a little while_...

The man in from of him blinked. "Oh-" he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks turned red. "Thank you. Uh, I'm Yuuri." He held out his hand. 

"Viktor." They shook hands and stared into each other's eyes. When Yuuri's friend started snickering, they both came out of their day dreams. 

"Oh, and this is my friend Phichit." Viktor also shook hands with Phichit, but kept glancing back at Yuuri. 

"We'd better get going Yuuri, our parents will be getting worried." Phichit said, grinning to himself as he watched Viktor and Yuuri casually glance at each other. 

"It was lovely to meet you both. I hope we see each other again sometime." Viktor said smiling. 

"Definitely." Yuuri replied. Viktor watched as Yuuri and Phichit walked away.

Yuuri. 

What a beautiful name. 

And his eyes. Viktor fell right into the depths of them. 

Viktor was honestly quite surprised neither of them seemed to recognise him. Well, he didn't really care about that. Shaking himself out of his daydream, he finally got onto the ice, jumping quad flips more than he would usually. 

He was definitely in love. 


	2. First Meetings (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Note: If at any point you think I add tags or warnings, please let me know so I can add or change that.

It was a bit of a rough life, living out on the outskirts of town. 

Thankfully, the Katsuki's worked for a lovely family, the Chulanont's who even built them a small cottage on their property for them to live in. They may not have much, but they were always very thankful to have a roof over their heads. 

"Yuuri, darling, Phichit is here!" A voice called from inside the house. 

Yuuri stood up and wiped his forehead. "Coming!" He quickly packed away his tools and headed into his home. He had almost finished his little project - he was making a small ice-skate pin. 

His father, Toshiya, greeted him at the door. "Ah Yu-chan! How is your little project going?" 

"I'm almost finished. I just have to connect the shoe to the little skate and it's done!"

Toshiya smiled. "Phichit is talking with mum in the kitchen." 

"Thanks dad!" Yuuri gave his father a brief hug before heading into the kitchen. 

"Yuuri! Are you ready?" Phichit asked when he spotted his best friend. Hiroko smiled. 

"Yes! I'm thank you for taking me with you, again." 

Phichit grinned. "Come on then, let’s go!" After saying good bye to Yuuri's parents and assuring them that they wouldn't stay out too late, they headed off into the little town. 

A few minutes later, they arrived at a frozen lake. A handful of people were already on the ice, most trying to work out how to actually skate without falling over. 

"Good evening boys!" Takeshi called when he saw Yuuri and Phichit approaching. "Back again?"

"Hello! Of course we are. Yuuri here is quite a natural don't you think?" Phichit said, clapping Yuuri on the shoulder. They both laughed. 

"You're not wrong. Here you go boys. You're both up to your free session, so have fun!" They both cheered, took a pair of skates and hurried to an empty bench to put them on. 

Phichit was the first to be ready and jumped onto the ice. He turned and grinned at his friend. "Come on Yuuri!" He called, skating backwards. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Yuuri tied up the final lace and joined his best friend on the ice. He really loved skating as it allowed him to express himself fully. He was so thankful that Phichit's parents had offered to pay for Yuuri to join Phichit in skating. 

They spent most of their time practicing different jumps that Takeshi's wife, Yuuko, had showed them. They had even started choreographing a short routine to surprise their families with. 

Phichit had fallen onto the ice, again. "Aw man! I was so close, right? So close."

Yuuri laughed. "Yes indeed. You got in two full rotations for a quad flip. Very close."

"Shut up." Phichit replied laughing. "Your turn!" 

"I don't know Phichit." 

"Aw come on man, you watched me fail. So, my turn. Also like we've been practicing for ages and you've nearly got it!" 

"Okay fine." Yuuri pretended to stretch as Phichit moved out of the way. He started skating forward, a little faster, jumped off the ice, spun around, and around and around, and landed awkwardly on his hip. 

Phichit’s jaw dropped. "OH MY GOD." He skated over and helped Yuuri up. "YOU NAILED THAT!" He nearly knocked Yuuri back to the ground with the force of his hug

"What?" Yuuri casually returned Phichit's hug, laughing. It was times like these when he thought Phichit was part bear. 

"That was four rotations." Yuuri's eyes widened. 

"Wait what?!" 

"You just did a quad flip. Messed up the landing, but you had four full rotations. Again! Try again!" 

"Oh wow." Yuuri didn’t even know what to think. It had only been a few weeks since he had started getting the hang of triple flips and now he almost had landed his first quad flip ever!

"Again Yuuri!!" Phichit exclaimed. Yuuri smiled at his friend’s insistence.

“Okay, okay, calm down." Yuuri headed back over to where he started. He moved forward.

One. Two. Three. Four. 

Slight wobble. 

Yuuri turned to Phichit with a shocked expression on his face. Phichit looked amazed. 

"You did it Yuuri!! You did it!" Phichit skates over and tackled him to the ice. Probably not the best idea. But nevertheless, he did it. They both started laughing.  

"Let me up! Ice is cold!" Yuuri managed to get out through his laughter. 

"Imagine if they had ice skating competitions! You'd be the best!" 

"Ah thanks Phichit. You'd be pretty good too." They decided that it was probably time to head home. So, they made their way off the ice and started to take their skates off. 

A throat cleared. The pair of them looked turned and saw a silver haired man standing there with a pair of skates in his hand. The first thing Yuuri noticed about him was his eyes. They were so incredibly blue. He immediately found himself lost in them.

Phichit recognised the prince immediately. He wondered if Yuuri recognised him. Looking at his friend, he realised that he hadn't. 

"Uh- hi, I... I just wanted to say what an amazing jump that was. I just caught it on my way in." The man said looking straight at Yuuri.

Yuuri blushed. He was not expecting that! "Oh-" He reached up to scratch the back of his neck. "Thank you! Uh, I'm Yuuri." He stood and held out his hand politely. 

"Viktor." 

They shook hands. Viktor smiled softly. Yuuri stared into the eyes... well, eye (because that hair tho), of Viktor for a moment too long, not wanting to let go of the man's hand. Phichit just looked back and forth between the two wondering what on earth was going on. He started snickering. Yuuri and Viktor seemed to snap back into reality. 

"Oh, and um, this is my friend Phichit." Yuuri said, gesturing to him. Viktor also shook his hand, smiling politely. 

It didn't escape Phichit's notice that this Viktor kept eyeing his friend. He smiled to himself. Yuuri definitely deserved someone to love him. Phichit would not hesitate to cut a bitch if it ever came down to it to protect and defend his friend. But he wasn’t that worried as Viktor was currently looking at his best friend like he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his entire life.

"We'd better get going Yuuri, our parents will be getting worried." Phichit said, grinning when he noticed that Yuuri was also sneaking glances at Viktor. This could be a match made in heaven. Oh yes. Phichit’s new life goal was to make sure that Viktor and Yuuri at the very least went out on one date.

Oh, who am I kidding? Phichit was already planning their wedding.  

"It was lovely to meet you both. I hope we see each other again sometime." Viktor said, with a charming smile. 

"Definitely." Yuuri replied, nearly as red a beetroot. He and Phichit walked away from Viktor, waving a final time. Phichit shook Yuuri's shoulder, bringing Yuuri out of his thoughts. 

"Oh my god. Yuuri!" 

"What?" 

Phichit grinned and slung his arm around his friends’ shoulders. "What do think of Viktor?!" 

Yuuri's face flooded in embarrassment again. "I've seen him a few times. He's eyes are rather beautiful up close. And he's rather attractive don't you think?" Yuuri whacked his hand over his mouth. 

Phichit's jaw dropped. "Wait, what?" Did Yuuri just actually opening admit his crush?! Oh yes. Phichit was going to get Viktor and Yuuri together if it was the last thing that he did.

"I... uh- um..." Yuuri went redder still. Phichit grinned. 

"Little Yuuri has a crush! I thought this day would never come! You've grown up so much." He danced around on the path. Yuuri grinned and shook his head. 

"I'm older than you Phichit."

"That doesn't matter. I better be your best man at the wedding!" Yuuri laughed and whacked his friend on the arm. 

"Phichit! Don't say things like that! We are not getting married." 

"Not yet anyway. Come on, we best get home." Phichit decided he should probably not tell Yuuri that the man that he was falling in love with probably returned Yuuri’s feelings… Best not mention that he was the prince either.

The pair left, neither noticing the lone skaters longing eyes aimed at the back of Yuuri's head. 

* * *

Yuuri laid back on his bed, unable to sleep. His thoughts were on a special someone. 

Viktor. 

He thought the name suited the silver haired man, and he couldn't believe that he actually managed speak to him. Yuuri blushed, thinking about how soft Viktor's hands were. He was thankful Phichit couldn't see him right now. Viktor was taller than him, and he couldn't help but think how well he would slot right into his arms. He also could help but think how cute he'd look in a beanie. Yuuri suddenly sat upright, having a sudden realisation. 

Phichit was right.

 _I have a crush on Viktor_. 

Instead of freaking out, he smiled to himself. He flicked on his bedside table lamp and fumbled in his desk draw for his sketch book and pencils. Yuuri sat back on his bed and began to draw. 

* * *

Hiroko was the first to wake the next morning. She noticed a soft glow under Yuuri's door when she walked into the hallway and was curious as to why her son would be awake this early in the morning. 

Quietly, she opened the door, and what she saw made her smile. Yuuri was fast asleep, sitting up against his headboard, pencil still in hand. His sketchbook rested in his lap. Hiroko packed up his pencils that hand scattered themselves over his bed and picked up his sketch book. Her smile widened when she saw what he had drawn. 

It was a sketch of a silver haired man wearing a blue beanie, smiling like he didn't have a care in the world, holding a pair of ice-skates that had gold blades. Yuuri had neatly written 'Viktor' in the top corner with a little heart next to it. 

Hiroko smiled softly. Her son truly had a talent. She placed the sketch book and pencils on Yuuri's desk, placed a blanket over him and quietly left the room. 


	3. Conversations

Viktor knew his moment of happiness wouldn't last for long. 

He had finally spoken to the man of his dreams, but clearly fate was not in his favour this evening. He had returned to the castle, same time as usual, to find Christophe waiting for him at the door. 

"He knows." 

_Oh crap._

"He is waiting for you in your chambers."

Viktor wanted to run. 

"Thank you, Christophe." 

Viktor walked as slowly as possible to his rooms, knowing that he was about to berated for his behaviour. For the first time in a long while, the oak door that lead to his rooms did not comfort him in the slightest. The coolness of the marble floor chilled him to the core. Reluctantly, he opened the door. 

A distinct, black shadow sat on one of the arm chairs by the window, barely visible even with the candle light. 

"Viktor." 

He was definitely in trouble. Big trouble. Yakov only calls him Viktor as a formality in front of others or when he had done something wrong.

"Why have you betrayed my trust?" 

The prince gulped visibly, unsure of how to respond.

"I don't let you go out of the castle for a reason. You are the prince. You have responsibilities to fulfil. You have a duty to your people. You have rules to follow for a reason." Viktor looked to the ground, unable to meet the eyes of the man before him.

"If I can't trust you, how can you be king?" 

Yakov left a trembling Viktor with a slam to the door. Moments later, Viktor had somehow made his way to his bed. He felt defeated. 

Moments later, his dog Makkachin jumped up onto the bed and started licking his face. Viktor started giggling and patting Makkachin on the head. "Oh Makkachin, I don't know what I'm going to do." His gaze drifted out the window.  "I probably won't be let out of sight of anyone ever again." 

* * *

Viktor didn't leave his room for three days. The only person he talked to in this time was Christophe, who took Makkachin outside for a walk and brought him food. To be honest he only moved between his bed, the bathroom and the window. 

He was forced to leave his room when Christophe informed him that he had an official meeting with Yakov and his advisors today. He nonchalantly got dressed in formal attire and headed for the meeting room. 

"Ah Viktor, we were just about to start." Yakov greeted. Viktor's only acknowledgement was a nod as he sat down. 

"I have decided that as Viktor will soon choose a wife, we will hold a ball for the nobles in celebration of this event." Murmurs spread around the room. 

Viktor groaned. Seriously? He didn't even ask... He hated balls. Especially when he was centre of attention.

"This ball will be the time for Viktor to choose his wife from the princesses and nobles that are visiting from all over the place. It will be held in a weeks’ time." 

Viktor's head shot up. Yakov had given him three weeks... now he only had one? 

The chatter got louder. Viktor thought. He didn't even know what class Yuuri was from and he definitely wanted to see him again. He finally looked up. "What if we extended the invitation to everyone?" He said. Silence spread across the room. Everyone turned to look at the prince who rarely spoke during these meetings.

"What?" Asked someone sitting across from him. 

"Why can't we invite the entire kingdom to the ball?" He repeated. 

The room was in uproar. Surprisingly, Yakov seemed to ponder the idea. He knew that something was up with Viktor but still, he couldn't place it. He thought that Viktor would come to him soon with whatever was on his mind so he could ease his nephews mind. It didn't matter what the problem was. Glancing over at Viktor and thinking about his behaviour for the past few days, Yakov came to an educated guess. He thought it could be possible that his nephew had fallen in love with someone who didn't identify as a girl or even, he had fallen in love with a male. That was definitely one possibility as to why Viktor resisted him so much the other day and why he wanted to invite everybody. And maybe that's why Viktor had kept sneaking out. But he would wait until Viktor was ready to tell him. No matter who it was, Yakov would do anything in his power to ensure that his nephew was happy. Even if it were to break the old laws. Even if he, himself didn’t really understand those types of relationships. If his Vitya had indeed fallen in love with someone, then he will make the effort to accept them, even if he couldn’t do much about the laws.

When Yakov raised his hand, the room fell silent once more. "I don't see why we can't. Prepare the announcements to be given all over town immediately." 

Viktor cheered inwardly. Hopefully, Yuuri would come so he could see him again. He glanced at Yakov whose gaze was on him. The man seemed a little concerned - a very parental look of the desire to protect him. Deep, deep down, Viktor felt that Yakov would understand. But he didn't want to push his luck too far. And Yakov had never given him any clue as to his views on sexuality. 

The meeting dragged on a little more, and Viktor paid little attention. His thoughts drifted again to the black-haired man of his dreams. 

* * *

That afternoon, Viktor found himself in the gardens with Christophe and Makkachin. He felt a weird mixture of happiness and defeat. All he wanted was to live freely but here he was, stuck in the royal family, destined to follow all the laws of the land and live as expected by his people. His best friend had picked up on his current mood and wanted to offer his support. 

"You know you can talk to me?" Christophe said to Viktor when they eventually found a bench to sit on, in an empty part of the gardens. Viktor nodded and stared out into the distance, thankful his friend didn't push any further. He tried to sort out his thoughts so he could get some of his emotions off his chest. They sat like this for a long while. 

"I found someone that I could fall in love with..." Viktor said eventually, refusing to look at his friend. Christophe raised an eyebrow. "But I- I'm gay." Tears gathered in Viktor's eyes. He rested his head in his hands. Christophe was mildly surprised, but understood where Viktor was coming from. 

"I don't know what Yakov would say if I told him. I can't do this Chris..." Christophe rested a comforting hand on Viktor's back. The prince turned and rested his head on his friends’ shoulder, tears trickling silently down his face. 

"It's okay Viktor." 

They sat there in silence, Christophe offering whatever comfort he could as Viktor pieced himself back together. Viktor sat back and smiled softly, wiping his face. Chris looked thoughtful. 

"So, tell me about him." Viktor's eyes widened. "You know. This man that you could love. I want to know about him. It’s obvious that you want to talk about him with someone”

Viktor's eyes seemed to start to sparkle. "Well, his name is Yuuri, and he has the prettiest brown eyes I have ever seen." He replied, smiling. "I first saw him at the ice-rink when he was practicing some triple axels with his friend and the other day I actually spoke to him when he landed a quad flip. His voice is so beautiful." 

Christophe smiled to himself as Viktor started to daydream about this Yuuri. He could tell that Viktor was already heads over heels in love with the guy whether the prince realised yet or not. He hoped that this Yuuri would be good for Viktor. 

"I wish I could see him again." 

Christophe pondered this thought. He wanted his friend to be happy. "Well, let’s go see him tonight." Viktor raised an eyebrow. "That's where you usually go when you disappear in the evenings, right?" 

Viktor nodded. "Well, yes. But what about Yakov?"

"Has that stopped you before?" 

"No."

"So, we both go tonight. I want to meet this Yuuri." Christophe smiled at his friend who grinned in return. Viktor proceeded to gush about Yuuri, with a lingering thought.

The evening couldn't come any sooner. 

* * *

As it happens, Viktor and Christophe managed to sneak out of the castle just after nightfall. Viktor was worried that they were going to miss Yuuri, but thankfully, the skater was still on the ice when they arrived. Music was playing and Yuuri stood alone on the ice. People were scattered around the rink, eyes on the man in the centre. Viktor and Christophe sat on an empty bench, curious as to what was happening. 

"That's him." Viktor whispered, as Yuuri started to move. Christophe observed the young skater as he moved across the ice trying to decide where he would be a good match for Viktor. 

Viktor on the other hand, nearly stopped breathing when Yuuri seemed to lock eyes with him. Suddenly the skater had a new essence of confidence about him. Viktor trailed him as he moved about the ice, a jump here and there, flawless step sequences. And when he winked toward him, Viktor nearly fell off his seat. 

What brought Viktor close to tears was the moment at the end of his performance, was when Yuuri successfully landed a quad flip – not even a slight tremble in sight. Viktor pressed a hand to his mouth, smiling. Applause rose from the handful of people around the rink. Yuuri blushed, and bowed. He headed off the ice to where someone was waiting for him. 

"Hey Yuuri!" Viktor called out when Yuuri came off the ice. The man turned and Viktor missed how Yuuri's cheeks seemed to redden. He was standing next to a slightly shorter woman, who looked like his mother. 

"Hi Viktor!" Viktor thought that Yuuri's smile was so precious. 

"That was a beautiful performance. I'm so glad you landed that last quad perfectly." Viktor stepped forward and hugged Yuuri. The skater flushed red, but nevertheless hugged Viktor back. 

Christophe casually cleared his throat when the pair held on to each other longer than necessary. Both men pulled back, fighting to hide their embarrassment. "Oh, this is my friend, Christophe." Viktor said, gesturing to the man behind him. 

Yuuri and Christophe shook hands. "Nice to meet you." Christophe said politely. "Viktor has told me you're quite the skater."

"Oh- uh. Yeah." Yuuri scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "This is my mother, Hiroko. Mum, this is Viktor... and Christophe." 

The shorter lady smiled when Viktor took her hand and kissed it. "It's lovely to meet you. Your son is very talented on the ice." 

"Oh yes he is." Hiroko beamed. She had recognised Viktor as soon as she had laid eyes on him – her son’s drawings reflected this mans’ beauty and persona rather wonderfully. Not that she is supposed to know about any of her sons’ drawings. "And what are you two strapping young men up to this evening?" 

Yuuri's eyes widened.

"Oh, we just came down to watch the skaters." Christophe said. "Viktor here had been going on and on about Yuuri, so we hoped to catch him. And we did." Christophe grinned when Viktor suddenly found the ground quite interesting. 

"Oh, that's lovely." Hiroko replied. "Would you like to join us for supper, if you aren't busy that is?" 

Viktor and Christophe looked at each other and then back at Hiroko. Viktor glanced at Yuuri and saw that he looked a little hopeful. 

"We'd love too." Viktor said. He couldn't help but smile when Yuuri's whole face lit up with a bright smile. 

* * *

Yakov watched from the balcony as Christophe and Viktor snuck out of the castle. He had a half mind to send guards to bring them back, but something stopped him. Viktor looked happy and even excited when he joined the dinner table earlier that evening. And he hadn't looked like that at the meeting earlier that day. 

He hadn't seen Viktor so excited about something in a long while.


	4. Katsudon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update?! 
> 
> Terribly sorry for not updating in a long while, I got really busy with uni work and life in general, not to mention that I've discovered the world of kpop and have been drowning in BTS content for the past few months. Hopefully I will be able to update a bit more now.
> 
> So I hope you guys enjoy this update and I wish you a Merry Christmas :)

 

Needless to say, Yuuri was freaking out. 

He tried not to let his jaw drop to the floor as his mother casually invited Viktor and his friend Christophe over for supper. And they had accepted. 

Surely his mother did know about his crush right... right? 

...

_Oh my god_. 

It suddenly occurred to Yuuri that she most definitely had seen his sketch of Viktor. He blushed. 

"... Yuuri?" A melodic voice called. Yuuri looked up to find the silver haired man smiling at him. "Are you coming?" 

"Uh- yes! Of course. I- uh... I gotta put my shoes back on. You guys can go on ahead I'll catch up." Yuuri stammered, quickly disappearing to take his skates off. Hiroko laughed quietly and kindly distracted Christophe by striking a him and leading the way to her house. 

Viktor on the other hand decided to wait for Yuuri. He thought Yuuri's blush was quite cute. 

"Oh Viktor!" Yuuri exclaimed, when he reappeared beside the rink. "I thought you would have gone with the others." 

Viktor smiled at the flustered man. "I didn't want you to walk alone." 

"Oh. Thank you." Yuuri smiled. "Right. It's this way." He started off down a path, the opposite way of where Viktor had come from. 

The short silence between the men was comforting. They simply enjoyed the scenery. The trees rustled softly in the wind. Flowers lined the path here and there. Viktor wanted to pick a flower to give to Yuuri but he thought that might be a little too forward. It was so peaceful and calm here. 

"So, uh... Viktor. What do you do during the day?" Yuuri asked. 

"Oh. I work at the palace." Well. It wasn't a lie, was it?

"Oh wow. That's really... uh cool!" 

"What about you Yuuri?" 

"Oh..." he scratched the back of his head. "I work with my parents. We work for the Chulanont's. You remember Phichit right?" At Viktor's nod, he continued, "That's his family."

"I see." Viktor replied thoughtfully. "Why did you get into skating may I ask?"

Yuuri blushed slightly as Viktor gently bumped into his shoulder. "I used to watch the skaters on the ice during the day when I was younger, but my parents couldn't afford to pay for lessons. Sometimes Phichit joined me. And eventually he convinced his parents to let him skate and their parents offered to pay for my lessons as well. I'm so grateful." Yuuri smiled, remembering when Phichit told him that they were going to take skating lessons together. 

Viktor smiled at the mention of Phichit. Those two definitely had a very good friendship. It reminded him of him and Christophe. "Wow. That is very kind of them to support you as well." 

"It is. I don't know how I will ever repay the kindness they have shown me and my family over the years." 

Viktor lay a hand across Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri was rather surprised that he didn't jump or shrug away... it actually felt nice. 

"I believe that by being yourself and continuing to be who you are is the best way to do that Yuuri. You truly are one of a kind." Viktor whispered, as if it were a secret. 

Yuuri blushed. He was surprised at how comfortable and content he felt by being with Viktor. He usually wasn't one for social interaction. "Thank you, Viktor." They both smiled. 

"Oh, here we are." Yuuri said. Viktor took his arm off Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri missed the warmth that it had brought. He stopped just before they entered the house. "Uh, if it is okay, um-" Yuuri scratched the back of his head again not knowing how to string his words together. Viktor waited patiently with a smile. "We don't usually wear our shoes in the house. So, uh-" Viktor understood what he was trying to say.

"Oh of course!" Together, they sat on the front steps to take off their shoes. 

Yuuri let Viktor enter the house first. "Wow." Viktor said. He was amazed. 

It was a very simple house. Clearly, they had just stepped into a small lounge that had a few doors connecting to it. He could just see the kitchen just beyond the lounge. Viktor though that this is what a home was supposed to look like. 

"It isn't much, but it's home." Yuuri said, smiling to himself. 

"It's lovely." Viktor replied, smiling at Yuuri. Yuuri looked up at Viktor and they seemed to get lost in each other's eyes. 

Christophe poked his head out of the kitchen. "Come on guys, it's nearly ready!" He said. He grinned when Viktor and Yuuri seemed to snap out of their daydreams. They followed Christophe through the kitchen and into a small dining room. Around the table sat Hiroko, a man and a lady with bowls placed on front of them. Three bowls sat at empty seats. 

"This is my father, Toshiya and my sister, Mari," said Yuuri gesturing to them, "and this is Viktor." 

Viktor greeted them both kindly and slipped into the empty seat beside Christophe, and Yuuri next to him. 

"We didn't really have a big dinner this evening so I made Katsudon before we left for skating." Hiroko said smiling. 

"Katsudon is Japanese for a pork cutlet bowl." Yuuri added, when he saw Viktor's questioning eyebrow. 

"Thank you so much." Viktor replied. "It looks delicious."

"Itadekimasu!" The Katsuki's chorused. Viktor and Christophe looked intrigued. 

"What does that mean, if I may ask?" asked Christophe. 

"It's a Japanese word to say, 'thank you for the food.' Similar to Bon appétit." Toshiya answered. Viktor and Christophe repeated the phase as best as they could, bringing smiles to the faces of the Katsuki's. 

When Viktor took a small bite of the pork and rice together, his eyes suddenly widened. "This tastes amazing!" Christophe nodded in agreement. 

"Oh, thank you." Hiroko said. She smiled as they all tucked in.

The group chatted about a lot of things over the course of the meal. Viktor was happy enough to tell Yuuri what life was like up in the palace without mentioning that he was the prince. He felt quite content in the fact that for once in his life he was being treated as a normal human being rather than being put on a pedestal. And he quietly admitted that he would rather be living in a small house like Yuuri's rather than the castle - the castle didn't feel like a home. 

Viktor happily helped Yuuri clear the dishes off the table, but stuck to drying them after Yuuri washed them. He'd prefer to not wash the dishes but he was willing to use any excuse to spend more time talking to Yuuri. 

"I'm really glad that you were able to join us tonight." Yuuri said, passing Viktor the last bowl. Viktor smiled. 

"So am I." He replied. "It's been really nice to get to know you." 

"Likewise." Yuuri leant against the sink. He about to say something else, but Christophe chose this moment to walk into the kitchen. 

"Hey Viktor, I think we should head back now, people may be worried." 

Viktor nodded reluctantly. 

They said their goodbyes to the Katsuki family. Yuuri decided to walk them back to the ice rink so they wouldn't get too lost in the dark. Viktor and Christophe thanked Yuuri when they reached the rink and made a promise to catch up again some time. They started to head their separate ways when... 

"Viktor wait!" Yuuri said. Christophe kept walking ahead to give them a moment. 

Viktor smiled at Yuuri who seemed surprised at his outburst. 

"I uh-" Yuuri rubbed the back of his head. In a moment of boldness, Yuuri stepped forward and pressed a small kiss to Viktor's cheek. "Good night." With that he turned and walked away. Viktor reached up and placed his hand on his cheek where Yuuri had kissed him. He certainly was not expecting that. 

Christophe was smiling when he came back and gently took Viktor by the arm and headed back to the castle. 

* * *

When he got home, Yuuri started sketching Viktor again, this time capturing his look of adoration and surprise after he had kissed him on the cheek. He smiled as Viktor’s face began to take shape on the page.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So y'all use twitter or something? Should I link my twitter and we can fangirl together over whatever? Ahaha. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the update :D


	5. Announcements

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri groaned and sat up. He rubbed his eyes, accidentally knocking his glasses off of his face.

“Yuuri!” A voice said just beyond his door. Yuuri blinked, trying to recognise who was speaking to him. “You awake in there?” The door opened slowly to reveal a hyperactive Phichit on the other side. “Oh, good yo-” He stopped mid-sentence, gaping at the drawings on the wall.

“Hey Phichit.” Yuuri said, standing up and stretching out his back and neck. “What’s up?” He finally looked at his friend and looked between him and the drawings. “Oh. Umm haha I forgot those where there.” He smiled softly when he looked over his various sketches of Viktor. He may have gotten a little bit carried away, so his sketches of Viktor nearly covered the entirety of the wall. And that didn’t include the one that he was currently working on, but he must have fallen asleep before he had finished it.

“Wow Yuuri! These are amazing! Especially considering that you are drawing these from memory, right?”

“Ah – yes I suppose.” Yuuri blushed as Phichit continued to compliment his work. Moments later, Phichit saw the one sitting on the desk, the one that Yuuri was trying to hide. Phichit laughed and easily out maneuvered Yuuri. Phichit looked at the picture of Viktor’s slightly flushed, smiling face. He was amazed at the detail that Yuuri had put into it.

“Anyways, mums sending me into town to buy some more materials for her clothing, do you want to come with me?” Phichit asked.

Yuuri nodded. “Just let me get dressed first and then we can go.”

* * *

Surprisingly, it was a rather sunny day. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. And the sky was so breathtakingly blue that Yuuri found himself smiling. It was one of his favourite colours after all. Phichit and Yuuri chatted idly about the one and only Viktor Nikiforov. Not that Yuuri had realised that Viktor was a Nikiforov. Phichit knew that he probably should have mentioned that the man he was falling in love with was the prince, but he didn’t have the heart to tell his best friend. He knew that if he told Yuuri he would spend so much time fretting over why he was not good enough for the prince and that it was against the laws of the land and completely ignore the fact that Viktor was definitely quite interested in Yuuri romantically, regardless of the laws.

“GATHER ROUND, GATHER ROUND! We have a formal announcement from the king!” was what Phichit and Yuuri heard upon entering the small market place. With a glance at each other, they headed over to the gathering of people standing near the small stage that someone was standing on. Yuuri recognised Christophe immediately.

“That’s Viktor’s friend Christophe. I met him the yesterday when he and Viktor came over for dinner.” Yuuri whispered to Phichit.

Phichit stopped and looked at Yuuri as if he had grown another head. Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

“The king has announced that there will be a ball held in six days’ time. This ball will be the time where Prince Nikiforov will be looking for his future wife. As per request of the prince, all citizens are invited to attend! Formal dress wear is required to attend this event. The ball will begin at 5pm, please arrive promptly, as everyone will be introduced to the king and the prince upon entrance to the grand ballroom. Notices will be put up around town later today.” Christophe spoke loudly over the slightly restless crowd.

Murmurs spread throughout the crowd. A ball? For everyone?

Christophe spotted Yuuri as he walked off the stage. He made his way to him.

“Ah, hi Christophe.” Yuuri said waving as Christophe approached.

“Hello Yuuri, and Yuuri’s friend.” He stuck his hand out towards Phichit.

Phichit grasped it. “Phichit.”

“Sorry, I can’t chat, I best get back to the castle - the prince is waiting. I’ll tell Viktor you said hello when I see him. Oh, and thank your mother again for supper last night, it was lovely.” Yuuri nodded shook Christophe’s hand and watched as he walked away.

Phichit lightly punched Yuuri’s shoulder. “Any reason why you failed to inform me that you had supper with Viktor last night?”

Yuuri flushed. “I guess it slipped my mind…?” Phichit snorted.

“Sure it did.” Phichit slung his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. “So, are you going to the ball?” He shrugged. “You might get to see Viktorrrrrrrrr!”

“Phichit!” Yuuri exclaimed, laughing. “I think Mari would like to go…”

“Well, let’s ask when we get back. Come on, those materials aren’t going to buy themselves.”

* * *

Not long after they returned home, Phichit was telling Mari and Hiroko about the ball between mouthfuls of his lunch. Yuuri sat beside his friend, also eating. He was watching Mari’s reactions to the news and could tell that she was really excited about the ball. He knew that she should be the one to go. He started daydreaming about dancing with Viktor, not that it would ever happen.

“Oh, that sounds wonderful! I would love to go.” Mari said after Phichit had finished talking. “What about you, Yuuri?” He didn’t answer.

“Yuuri?” Phichit said, shaking his friends shoulder.

“Yes?”

“Do you want to go to the ball honey?”  Hiroko asked.

Yuuri looked down at his lap. He tapped his fingers together. “I… I would like to go, but that’s only because I know someone who works there. But the chances of me seeing him there are a bit slim. So I don’t think I’ll go. Besides, I see him at the ice-skating rink sometimes.”

Phichit resisted the urge to face palm. The man Yuuri had a crush on was the prince and he hadn’t worked that one out yet.

“Is this that Viktor we met yesterday?” Mari asked, grinning. “You know, the one you like drawing so much?”

Yuuri blushed.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go?” Hiroko asked, watching her son carefully. He nodded. “Well, if you’re sure, we can make a lovely dress for Mari!” Yuuri smiled at this. He went to his room to grab his sketchbook. Phichit followed.

“Say, on the night of the ball, let’s go skating!” Phichit said leaning against the doorframe, grinning.

Yuuri grinned in return as he reached for his pencils. “Okay.”

The next few hours were spent sketching dress designs and gathering material for Mari’s dress.

* * *

Viktor looked out of his bedroom window, wondering when Christophe was going to return. A knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts.

“Come in.” He said, not turning away from the window.

The door opened and whoever it was, immediately got pounced on by an overexcited Makkachin. Viktor turned around and saw Christophe patting Makkachin on the head. “Ah yes I’m back, Makkachin! Did you miss me?” Viktor smiled. “Hi Viktor, I’m back. Are you ready for your meetings?” At Viktor’s nod, he moved aside to let Viktor out.

“Oh, and by the way, I saw Yuuri in town today. He was with his friend, Phichit.” Viktor’s face lit up at the mention of Yuuri’s name. Christophe grinned, knowing how much his friend was head over heels for this guy and after supper yesterday, he knew that Yuuri was head over heels for Viktor too.

The smile Viktor wore didn’t leave his face for most of day. He wondered if Yuuri was coming to the ball.

Maybe he could convince Christophe to sneak him out if Yuuri wasn’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrightly y'all heres the deal: I've managed to write a little bit ahead for this fic which is good - if I manage to have some free time to write more I may be able to update more regularly but thats still up in the air at the moment because I'm about to become very busy again with work, uni and life. I'm aiming for about 12 chapters for this fic give or take pending on how the plot ends up playing out while writing. Another thing, I may or may not have started writing another fic for a different fandom bc I can't keep the plot bunnies away from my head lol - they're always looming on the horizon. (I haven't posted it yet but I'm betting once I've managed to develop the plot properly I might post it :))
> 
> Also on an unrelated note, anyone else dying over BTS outcast on twitter?!?! I discovered it on day 2/3 and todays the last day. I literally am so excited and intrigued to see how this plays out! I'd link my twitter but I haven't worked out how to do that yet so come find me @ Capt_MadHatter8 ~ I'm trying to come up with an alternate username but alas haven't any luck so far in coming up with a good/available one. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and I'll update again within the next few weeks hopefully :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I need to tag something or add fic warnings or up the fic rating or anything like that, please let me know so I can make sure that it is fixed or added if needed. Still a bit new to this whole tagged business and whatnot.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
